A recent mobile communication terminal having a message sending and receiving function is capable of performing e-mailing, telephoning information gathering with the other end and so on by specifying an e-mail address, a telephone number, a contents address and so on. In that case, it is also possible for the user to directly input the e-mail address, telephone number or contents address which is an address destination of the other end when creating the mail, making a telephone call or obtaining information from the contents.
In many cases, however, such a mobile communication terminal has a telephone directory function and an address book function so that, without directly inputting on transmission, it refers to the telephone directory and address book and transmits to that e-mail address, telephone number or contents address.
On actual scenes, however, there are the cases where a list of the e-mail address and telephone number is written in the body of the received mail, or a contact is written in the mail obtained from the contents. Accordingly, in the case of registering the telephone number, e-mail address and so on with the telephone directory, it is not always feasible to register them only from originator information or the information on the destination of the sending mail.
In such cases, so far, the means whereby the mail contents are once displayed and are copied by the user on paper and so on, which is further registered with the telephone directory and the address book.
According to the conventional registration method, however, there are the cases where an error occurs when copying the information such as the e-mail address, telephone number and so on from the mail contents or when inputting the information written on paper, and consequently the wrong e-mail address and telephone number are registered. Furthermore, the procedure is complicated and inconvenient.
An objective of the present invention is to provide mobile communication terminal capable of correctly and easily registering with the telephone directory the information such as the e-mail address and telephone number obtained as textual information as-is.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide the mobile communication terminal capable of easily performing modification and registration even in the case of partially modifying and registering with the telephone directory the information such as the e-mail address and telephone number obtained as textual information.